It is often desirable to have two liquids available when performing certain tasks. For example, when working with stucco, it is a great time saver to have available simultaneously both stucco patch and water for cleaning tools. When painting, it is convenient to have access to two different paints. The paints may be of different colors and/or of different types, e.g. water based and oil based.
It is desirable to work from a level bucket. Often the center of gravity of a dual bucket is not centered such that the dual bucket cannot be carried or hung in a level position. Therefore, it is desirable to have means for leveling a dual bucket assembly.
For storage or shipping purposes, it is desirable that dual bucket assemblies are nestably stackable.
The various dual buckets that have been proposed in the prior art do not satisfy these needs.